Colonel Shays Suprise
by jackpotdante
Summary: Colonel Shay comes home and he bring someone back with him. No pairings for now.


**Chapter 1**

**A/N: ****Just to let you know this is kind of a crossover, the reason it's not in the crossover section is because there's not a lot of characters from the other show in this. There will be some characters from other show and Carly's father and my OC will be from the show but that's it (Well as far as I can say, there might be a few other but that would be spoilers). There will be some stuff from the other show that will end up in this fic but this is mainly iCarly. You may have notice that I haven't actually said the name of the show yet and that intentional, ill say it eventually. Feel free to guess what show, and remember the person that comes home with Carly's dad is my OC so he wont help much and the person who is Carly's dad has a different last name in the actual show, though his last name does start with a s in the show as well. Also if you guess correctly ill tell you in a PM, and you might get a prize, but probably not.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own iCarly or the other show(Remember to try and guess)**

Carly Shay and her brother Spencer were both very excited at the moment. Colonel John Shay, father to both Carly and Spencer was finally coming home after what seemed like forever and was going to be spending two months back home. Carly hadn't seen her father in a quite a bit of time so she was very anxious to see him again.

Spencer on the other hand was both excited and nervous, sure he wanted to see his father but he was also a little worried. He had never told his father that he had dropped out of law school to become an artist so he knew that he would need to talk to him about that eventually.

Both of the young Shays where sitting on the couch looking at the TV both neither were really watch. Carly had spent a lot of time preparing a welcome home dinner for her Dad and Spencer had been helping her, along with mentally preparing for the eventual talk.

There was a knock at the door and Sam and Freddie came in, "Hey guys, is your dad home yet?" Freddie asked as he came inside the apartment.

Carly shook her head "No he hasn't he said he would be home at around 6pm and it's only 5:30 so we got another half hour."

Sam took a seat on the couch while Freddie went to the computer, "So how long has it been since he last came home?" Sam asked as she put her feet up on the coffee table.

Carly looked over to Sam and said sadly, "It been a year and a half, the last time we talked to him he told us he would be going on a classified mission and he wouldn't be able to talk to us for a while."

Spencer joined in and said, "Yea we haven't seen him for a long time. I think we only started receiving letters from him about 6 months ago. "

Sam nodded thoughtfully, "Wow whatever he was doing must have been top secret I bet it was cool."

Carly just nodded, "Well whatever he was doing I know it was for the good of the country. I'm just glad that he is going to be staying home for a while before he goes back."

Freddie who had been checking something one the computer turned to Carly and asked, "So how long is the colonel going to be on vacation?"

"He said he was going to be here for 2 week as vacation but he isn't going to be going back to where ever for 2 months. Carly replied with a smile.

"So is he going to be staying here for the whole 2 month?" Sam asked as she surfed through the channels on the TV.

"Yea he is, it's probably the longest he has gotten to stay home for awhile, so I really want to make the most of these 2 months."

Freddie thought about what Carly said for a moment and asked, "So should me and Sam leave I mean it's the first time in a long time since you seen him we don't want to intrude."

Carly turned to Freddie and smiled at his consideration but shook her head, "You guys don't need to leave, I mean after all these years, were practically family. Also Dad said that he had something that he needed all of our help on."

Sam looked up from the TV and gave Carly a questioning look, "What does he need our help for?"

Carly just shrugged, "I don't know he didn't say. Do you know what dad needs Spencer? "

"Sorry Carly, he just told me there was something he needed help with but other then that he didn't say anything else… or darn it" Spencer said as he rushed up the stairs.

"Spencer where are you going?" Freddie asked

"I just remember that dad told me to clean up the guest room!" Spencer shouted to them as he was already up the stairs.

Carly just sighed and started to go up the stairs, "Come on guys let's go and help Spencer."

Freddie got and went but not before nudging Sam who looked like she wasn't going to get up any time soon, "Come on Sam we should help too."

Sam sighed and got up to head up stairs, "Fine but don't expect me to put that much effort into it."

Once they got up stairs they started cleaning things up. The room was a decent size, it was slightly smaller then Carly's room; it had a bed, a desk, a few bookshelves and a lamp.

"Spencer I don't get why you didn't clean this room earlier I mean you and Carly prepared everything but you forgot to get your dad's room ready?" Sam asked as she lazily clean the book shelves.

Spencer look to Sam with a confused look before replying, "Sam you know our dad has his own room, me and Carly cleaned it yesterday."

"Wait if your dad has his own room, who are we cleaning this room for." Freddie asked causing everyone to pause.

Carly thought about it and she didn't have the answer, "I don't know dad never mentioned it maybe it has something to do with the thing dad needs our help with."

Spencer just shrugged and continued to clean, "Well we will find out when dad get home, in the mean time lets do a good job."

-Break-

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" a young black haired teenager asked an older brunette man as they rode up the Bushwell plaza elevator.

"For the last time yes, your going to be staying here in town for the foreseeable future, and your going to need people to help you get to know this place." Replied the brunette.

The teenager frowned, "I don't need a baby sitter, you know I can handle myself fine, and even if I couldn't wouldn't it make more sense for someone who knows about the program to be my guide instead of your family."

The older man just sighed, "I told you, you need to make friends your own age, you can't just spend your entire life in a research lab, and remember that no one is to know about the program, don't even mention it by when you are not in a secure location" saying the last part in a much more serious tone.

The teenager's face darken "I lost all my friends along time ago, what makes you think I want to deal with that again, especially with people who know nothing about me or what's really happening in their world."

The older man sighed for what felt like the millionth time today, "I know what you've been through but, this isn't like your home, were safe here. That's why I had you transferred, this is your chance to start a new life, I know it wont be easy but that's why your going to be living with my family so you can be with people who can help you start again."

The elevator signalled that they had reached their destination; the teenage just looked down and took a deep breath, "Okay I trust your judgement John, just don't expect me to open up to them anytime soon."

With that said the elevator door opened to reveal Carly, Spencer, Freddie and Sam all standing there.

-break-

Carly was the first to react as she jumped at her dad and gave him a big hug. Colonel Shay returned it and smiled down at his little girl.

"Welcome home dad I'm so glad your back" Carly said as she hugged her father.

"I'm glad to be back too baby girl, you've grown so much since I've seen you." The colonel said

Spencer walked up to his dad and gave him a hug as well, "It's good to see you dad."

John returned the hug of his eldest child and said, "It's good to see you too Spencer, I'm glad to see you have been taking care of yourself and your sister."

Sam and Freddie just stood off to the side feeling a little awkward because they felt like they were intruding on a family moment but not as awkward as a certain dark haired teen.

Eventually they three Shays stop hugging and John turned to Sam and Freddie. "It's good to see you Sam you look like your doing well."

Sam smiled; Sam had known the colonel for a long time because of her long lasting friendship with Carly so she was genuinely happy to she the colonel, "Its good to see you too John, I'm glad your back."

John smiled and nodded to Sam and then walked up to Freddie, hand extended for a hand shake "Hello there Freddie."

Freddie took his hand with a smile and shook it, "Hi sir it's good to finally meet you in person."

"Its good to finally meet you in person too Freddie, I never got a chance to thank you in person for what you did for Carly, so thank you. Remember if you ever need anything all you need to do is asked." John said as he let go of Freddie hand.

Freddie nodded and smiled, "Your welcome sir, and I'll remember that if I ever need a favour."

Finally Carly notice the extra person who had stepped out of the elevator and asked her dad, "Um dad who's that?"

The rest of them looked over at the teen by the elevator who looked nervous since he wasn't really good with people.

John walked over and placed his hand on the teen's shoulder hoping to help calm him down a little, "This is Armand, he's going to be staying with us for awhile."

…

"WHAT!"

**A/N**: **So do you know what the crossover is yet? You probably don't but feel free do guess. I will only say what the crossover is when I reveal it in the story. Don't worry though if you get it right ill tell you in a pm and on that chapter Ill be sure to leave a authors note stating what the crossover is. So anyway leave me a review and tell me what you though about the first chapter, the more view this gets the faster I update. **


End file.
